Where Do We Go From Here?
by GhostfaceTV
Summary: [AU] [F/F] [REQ] [INT] [L] Tori and Jade get stuck in Hollywood Arts for the weekend. What could possibly happen between them?


The Hollywood Arts sign shone brightly against the sunset backdrop. Another premiere for the prestigious arts school on a balmy California summer night. Tori finished her makeup with a quick swipe of lipgloss, depositing the tube in her purse on her way out the door. Friday night was just one of those things and she was always excited to hit the town on the weekend. Her outfit was slick but cool; an oversized Outline In Color t-shirt that hung low and almost covered her jean shorts and some black and blue converse high tops. Her chestnut hair was curled in ringlets and fell neatly around her perky bust, something that always made her smile a bit when she made that last minute mirror check. A quick spray of perfume from the bedside table and she was out, arriving at the school about a half hour before the production was slated to start.

The group had already congregated by Jade's locker, which was across the entryway from Tori's. Cat talked through a story about her brother animatedly while Robbie listened and Jade pretended to, and Beck and Andre had a side conversation about the Sleeping With Sirens concert the next night. Tori made her way up to them and filed in next to Cat and Jade, smiling at everyone happily. Jade shook her head and turned her attention back to her nails and Cat jumped on Tori, almost knocking her over with a really enthusiastic hug.

"Hey chica" Andre called over, nodding his head a little.

"Hey guys, what's everyone talking about?" Tori asked, popping a piece of gum in her mouth

Jade held her hand out expectantly but didn't say anything, and Tori glared at her ineffectively before dropping a piece into her waiting palm.

"Beck and I were just talking about the Sleeping With Sirens show at Red Rover tomorrow night. You comin'?"

"Yeah probably" Tori answered, slipping her phone into her purse and putting it in her locker. "We ready to head in?"

"Yay I love sitting in the theater seats. They're so springy!" Cat clapped her hands softly and smiled wide.

"Come on Little Red, let's go." Andre rustled Cat's hair a bit and she scrunched her nose at him, giggling as the group headed for the Black Box Theater. A beeping noise came from somewhere and Beck looked over at Jade.

"I think your phone is dying."

"What's new?"

Everyone found seats towards the right side of the stage, middle row. This production was made up of all people that the group didn't really know well since it was a freshman project and they were all juniors. Tori was on the end next to Jade, and when Jade noticed she rolled her eyes dramatically. Tori blushed a little and turned away, slightly hurt at dark haired girl's reaction. She had always had a little crush on Jade, even though Jade was so mean to her all the time. Their relationship was complicated, meaning for all intents and purposes in public they weren't friends, but if either of them needed the other they were usually only a phone call away. Tori got so frustrated seeing the soft side of Jade when she was upset about something and wanted to talk, only to see her pissed off bitch side come back Monday morning. Jade glanced at her sideways and Tori slunk to the opposite side of her chair, making Jade scoff.

"I'm not going to fucking bite you Vega, don't be so dramatic."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the drama queen in the group, Jade."

The comment escaped her lips before she could stop it. Her heartbeat sped up and she looked away quickly, hoping Jade wouldn't storm off and ruin the group dynamic for the night. Instead Jade burrowed her eyebrows in a scowl and put her earbuds in, effectively tuning everyone out. Tori looked behind her chair at the rest of her friends, catching Beck's eye as he gave her a warm understanding smile. Beck and Jade weren't together anymore, and he was the only one that knew Tori had a sort of crush on Jade. She'd gone to him when she figured out it wasn't just a phase or anything like that, seeking advice on how to try to win her over. Beck simply explained that he didn't even win her over, not really. Three whole years and by the time they split Jade was just as indifferent as ever to him and his life, which is one of the biggest reasons they split. The story didn't really peak Tori's confidence, but it didn't exactly dissuade her either.

The lights darkened and the curtain parted from the middle, exposing a well dressed Sikowitz and a freshman girl in a cute dress. They introduced the production and its stars, then faded to the edges of the stage. The show was pretty good. Sound effects and lighting were up to par with what the rest of the grades were learning and the acting was pretty solid, although a little shy. The action dynamic was pretty intimidating considering all of the kids were only fourteen, successfully pulling off stunts that some of the seniors even had trouble with. All in all the kids were pretty impressive and garnered a well deserved round of applause at the end.

When everyone made to file out of the theater the group headed backstage to congratulate Sikowitz and the kids on a job well done. Cat skipped lightly over to the dressing rooms to oogle the wardrobe while Andre and Robbie talked to Sinjin and Burf about the sound production, while Beck, Jade and Tori talked to Sikowitz and the two stars of the show.

"Great job guys!" Tori exclaimed, beaming at them proudly. The main star only raised his eyebrows and grabbed a sandwich off of the catering cart, walking past her without a word. Jade turned and watched him walk away with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"He's kind of a gank" Sikowitz said, shaking his head at the kid.

Jade laughed at the fact their teacher had just insulted a student, and Beck and Tori both laughed at Jade.

"How long did you guys work on this one?" Beck asked, grabbing a sandwich for himself.

"A while, probably two or three months. These kids are pretty talented physically but they don't have the emotionally maturity to pull off any heavy scenes yet."

"I'd like to see them reenact a scene from The Scissoring" Jade said slowly, a cruel smile forming in her flawless features. Tori couldn't help but stare a little and think about how sexy she was when she was mischievous. Jade felt eyes on her and looked over at Tori, catching her mid-stare. "What's the bitchuation, Tor?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Tori sighed softly. "Nothing Jade."

"Since you're all here would mind helping move some of this equipment?" Sikowitz asked, motioning to some boxes and cables.

"Sure" Beck said, bending down to pick up a box. The rest followed suit. Andre and Robbie followed Sinjin and Burf up to the sound area to shut down and unplug while the rest moved the equipment to Sikowitz' classroom. Tori and Jade hung back for the last trip, exhausted at moving the heavy boxes. The boys smirked and let them rest, causing each of them to cast dirty looks. They didn't return through the side door so Tori figured they headed back up to the front school after finishing to get some fresh air. Jade stood staring at her phone, tapping at it until it made a noise and went blank.

"Fuck."

"You should charge that thing more often, that happens to you like twice a week."

"If I wanted your advice I would ask for it." Jade spat angrily, stuffing the phone in her back pocket.

"You'd be so much prettier if you weren't such a bitch."

Jade's mouth fell open and Tori started silently hyperventilating.

"What was that, Vega?" Jade asked in a calm voice that scared Tori way more than her angry one.

"Just that, uh, you're pretty, and stuff, but you're always so mean and it makes you less attractive than you could be oh god I'm so sorry." Tori wrapped her left arm around her midsection and rested the elbow of her right on top of it, covering her face with her hand. She peeked through her fingers and saw Jade standing still in the exact same spot, mouth still open.

"So," she finally let out, strutting seductively over the small gap between them, "you think I'm pretty?" Jade put the tip of her index finger between her teeth and bit gently, eye-fucking Tori as hard as she could. Tori gasped audibly and her skin burned with a bright red glow, her panties instantly soaking at the gesture.

"I...I...I, uh-" She couldn't spit out the words since they got stuck in her throat, her inner turmoil of wanting to tell Jade how she felt and wanting to keep her head on straight raging full force.

"Spit it out baby, tell me what you want." Jade learned in closely and breathed the words into Tori's ear, causing the tan girl to spasm violently. Her knees felt weak and her eyes glassed over with the mental image of a fully nude Jade straddling her, her large, perfectly shaped breasts sitting in perfect view. Jade brushed her lips over Tori's cheek and when it seemed like Tori was going to pass out, Jade let out a small giggle and stepped backwards. "Geez Vega, get a hold of yourself."

"I-I know you were just kidding, I was playing into the part." Tori dribbled out quickly, shuffling her feet a bit.

"Right, that was quite the performance then."

"We do go to a performing arts school, don't we?" Tori's voice went up a few pitches at the end despite herself, and she was hoping Jade would brush it off as just shaking off the intensity of the "scene."

Jade smiled and stepped over to the food cart, picking out a couple items for herself and Tori followed suit.

When the two girls rounded the curtain to the stage, no one was around. The boys were gone from the sound booth up top and all of the actors had filed out of the dressing rooms already. Tori walked up the steps to the main doors to the theater and pushed on them, but they wouldn't budge. She tried each one individually to see if maybe they were stuck, same outcome. Jade was watching from the edge of the stage so she walked to the area where they had just came from to check the side door they used to transport equipment. It was locked as well.

"This door is locked, and those doors are locked. So..."

"We can't get out of here." Tori finished her statement matter-of-factly.

"We were only standing there for like ten minutes, they couldn't have cleared everyone out that quickly and locked up. Someone has to be out there."

Jade set her food down and ran up the aisle to where Tori was standing in the front of the main entrance. She pounded on the door hard with her fist, hoping to get someone's attention. After the seventh try with two minute wait times in between, she gave up. Tori looked at her pleadingly, hoping she wouldn't blame this on her and get intolerably upset. Jade just shrugged her shoulders and walked back to the stage.

"Someone will realize we're missing and come looking for us. Plus we have phones."

"Well, my phone is in my purse, which is in my locker. And yours is dead. So no, we don't have phones."

Jade's eyes grew a little at the revelation. She grabbed her sandwich and bit into it quietly, not wanting to get into all of the possible scenarios that could occur at that moment. Tori did the same, although she sat about 6 feet away from Jade just for safety. They each looked around, scanning the empty seats one by one, tracing the catwalk beams above them. Tori sipped her apple juice gingerly, wondering if they were really going to be stuck in the theater for the whole weekend. She turned her head just enough to be able to see Jade out of the corner of her eye. She was staring down at the floor, legs crossed at her ankles and chewing slowly. Tori traced her figure with her eyes, appreciating the way her tight shirt hugged the supple curves of her breasts. Jade reached down with one hand and grabbed the hem of her skirt, rolling it idly between her fingers. By doing this she hiked it up quite a ways, exposing her milky smooth thighs. Tori's heart skipped a beat and the dull ache she didn't realize was building in her center throbbed painfully.

When she was done Jade got up and discarded her trash and walked to the dressing room area to use the bathroom. That was one good thing if they got stuck. There was a working bathroom and a fridge with water in it, and the deli carts were left over as well and a couple of them were still pretty full, so they'd be able to put that stuff in the fridge to keep it fresh while they waited for Monday morning. Tori picked at a cheese platter, smiling softly at the coating of sharp cheddar on her tongue. The bold flavor invigorated her senses, helping to ease a little of her frustration. Jade came back into the room wringing her hands dry and they switched places so Tori could go, passing Jade closely enough to smell her Versace perfume. Tori's eyes felt heavy lidded as she inhaled the scent slowly, willing it to linger for a little while.

Upon her return Jade was lying on the stage bed to the back right of the curtain. It was a full size bed used in a bedroom scene for the production, and was fully decorated with pillows and blankets. Tori smiled at the prop, feeling a bit better that they wouldn't have to sleep on the floor or in a chair for the whole time. Her smile quickly turned into a smirk and then into a sober stare, realizing that she would be sleeping next to Jade. They hadn't shared a bed in at least three months, since the last time Jade's parents had fought really bad before they split up. She showed up to Tori's house crying and asked if she could stay, and the two fell asleep cuddled up next to eachother. Tori imagined the same thing happening here, but it was a much different feeling since she had come to terms with her feelings for Jade. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to hold it together lying that close to the beautiful girl, but in their current predicament she didn't have much of a choice.

"So..." Tori said softly, trying to break the ice.

"It's your fault we're here you know" Jade bit back icily, causing Tori's insides to squirm.

"How do you figure?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively.

"If you didn't have such a crush on me I wouldn't have felt the need to pick on you for it, and we could have gotten out of here before they locked all the doors."

"It's my fault you like to torture me?"

"Yes, if you weren't such an easy target I wouldn't feel compelled to take the liberty."

"Well excuse me for not being a cold-hearted bitch" Tori spat, her hands balling into fists.

"Of all the fucking people to be stuck in a room with for two days and three nights, it had to be Tori Fucking Vega."

Tori felt hot tears sting the corners of her eyes so she turned around quickly and walked to the back of the theater, climbed up the sound ladder and sat in the chair at the soundboard. She found an iPod sitting on the other chair with earbuds wrapped around it, so she picked it up to see if there was any good music on it. When she turned it on she realized it was Andre's, so the prospect of finding something to listen to was less daunting. Jade turned over on the bed to scan the area to see where Tori was since she hadn't answered, and when she couldn't see her she sat up and scanned the room more closely. Tori looked down at her with a scowl, listening to the music pumping into her ears at a high volume. Jade eventually raked the upper parts of the room and found Tori's face angled right at her, not moving. Jade felt a little bit guilty at sending her only company away, since it really wasn't her fault they'd gotten stuck there. Tori didn't seem like she was going to be moving anytime soon so Jade tucked back the false apology and rolled back over, snuggling into the bed.

Two hours went by and Tori turned the iPod off, wanting to save some of the battery. She'd scanned for wireless networks in the area hoping to be able to send someone a message on The Slap to come rescue them, but the router at the Asphalt Cafe was out of range. Typical. She slipped the iPod into her pocket and descended the ladder, turning back towards the stage to find Jade in the same spot on the bed. She'd fallen asleep, and Tori was actually grateful to not have to endure anymore bullying for a while. She made her way to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, taking half of it down in three big gulps. The cold stung her throat and made her head pound a little, but the relief of hydration was greatly welcomed. With nothing else to do she made her way back to the dressing rooms, looking through the dresses on the racks to see if there was anything she liked.

After another half hour, Tori had changed into a slim black dress with a slit on the right side, and some matching three inch heels with silver buckles that sparkled. The dress fit perfectly, almost like it was specifically made for her. The fabric glided along her curves in a provocative way, making her feel sexy and energized. She smiled into the mirror and sat down, pouring over all of the different makeup and accessories. A small silver chain with an amber stone on the end caught her eye so she grabbed it and slipped it over her head, moving her hair out of the way so it could fall flush against her skin. The stone reflected the lighter brown flecks in her irises and made her eyes sparkle. She grabbed a towelette and wiped the makeup off her face to start with a clean base, applying a foundation that matched her and a small tap of blush on each side. The eyeshadow was all over the counter, and there must have been over sixty shades. She grabbed a purple and a brown to do a layered smoke effect and set to work, beaming proudly at her reflection about ten minutes later.

Jade stirred in her sleep and Tori finished up by applying a thin coat of pink lipstick, dabbing her lips off with a tissue when she was finished. Footsteps proved that Jade had gotten up and was probably headed to the bathroom on the other side of the changing room, so Tori waited until she was inside and snuck back out the to stage. She stood by the edge of the bed and smiled, waiting for Jade to come back around the side of the curtain. A few minutes later Jade sleepily stumbled up to the bed, almost running Tori over. She stopped and gaped once more, mouth open and eyes trained right on Tori's. Jade reached out and ran a hand over Tori's left hip, feeling the fabric of the dress. The feel of Jade's touch on her curves sent Tori into overdrive, and her eyes closed automatically. This wasn't missed by Jade who drew her hand back quickly, feeling nervous when Tori's eyes shot back open.

"Did you...did you do this for me, Tori?" Jade asked, fidgeting with her shirt.

"No!" Tori exclaimed, a little too loud for the situation. She sounded scared and Jade couldn't make eye contact with her, not sure of what was going on. "I just...wanted to play around a bit. There's not much to do here and you always pick on me for being a girly girl, and you know what, I am. I like clothes and makeup and feeling pretty, so after you fell asleep I came down here to keep myself entertained."

"Oh, okay." Jade said slowly, feeling a little disappointed but with no idea why.

Her eyes traveled over Tori's whole body from head to toe. She admired her luscious chestnut curls, curtaining her face and shining with health. Hey eyes sparkled with the reflection of the lights and the stone on her necklace, which gave a good excuse to check out her cleavage. The stone hung right between her breasts, and Jade couldn't seem to take her eyes off them. Tori wasn't usually one to flaunt her chest or anything like a lot of girls did, and seeing her in this dress that accentuated her bust and curves sparked something in Jade that she didn't know existed. Tori was suddenly aware of the judging eyes on her figure and she crossed her arms over her stomach again, chewing lightly on the edge of her thumbnail. Jade smiled dumbly at the self-conscious movement, and Tori let out a small giggle.

"You, uh, you look...good Tor." Jade finally managed to say, not looking at her face.

Tori's whole body shook so bad she was afraid Jade would notice. "Thanks, that means a lot to me."

"Really? Why does my opinion matter to you?"

"Well, you're usually so mean to me that we barely do anything but argue and scoff at eachother. So to hear you say something nice makes me feel good about myself."

Jade blushed and turned her head, but not quick enough that Tori didn't notice. She blushed a little as well but it wasn't visible through the makeup, which she was thankful for.

"Well...what do we do now?" Tori asked, swinging her arms back and forth."

"Not a lot to do except pig out or talk. And I'm not really one for talking." Jade made a face and headed to the fridge. Tori couldn't help but laugh at how fast Jade went back to normal self after letting a bit of niceness slip through.

The girls grabbed an assortment of finger foods and laid them out on one of the catering carts, arranging everything so it all would fit on the middle shelf. Jade pushed it over to the bed while Tori grabbed a couple more bottles of water and joined her. They ate mostly in silence, except for Jade taking the opportunity to go through her list she'd made while she was lying down of every other person in the world she'd rather be stuck in the theater with than Tori. Tori was a little upset by the attack, but she knew how Jade was and had gotten better about not taking things to heart. Besides, Jade had just recently within the last twenty minutes showed that she actually did care about Tori, at least in some way, so it couldn't be all bad. Finally when Jade had went through about thirty people Tori put down her sandwich to defend herself. "Well, you're not exactly the best company in the world, Jade. I highly doubt any of those people would want to be trapped here with you."

The quick rebuttal had caught Jade off guard, and she didn't know what to say. Having spent most of her childhood by herself due to her parents passing her off for work or meetings and country club stuff, Jade didn't do well with being ignored or unwanted. Tori realized something was wrong since Jade didn't spit back at her immediately like she usually would have, and she felt guilty about the last comment.

"I don't know though, you would probably be a completely different person around someone you actually like, so who am I to say what would happen?"

"Tori," Jade started, recapping her water, "I don't dislike you, you just need to toughen up a little. I pick on you because you make it so easy." Jade considered what she was about to say next, knowing that she hadn't told a single person about it. The decision to go ahead was made, so she took a deep breath. "I had a therapist up until last week. My parents made me go when they finalized their divorce, to make sure everything was okay with me. I didn't want to go, but it actually did some good."

Tori shook her head slightly in disbelief. "I never would have guessed."

"Yeah. I didn't say anything for the first few sessions cause I didn't really want to be there, but I eventually started talking. You can only sit in a room with someone for so long in complete silence before it gets to you." She smiled at Tori and Tori felt a bubbling in her stomach. "She made me start at the beginning of course, like they do in the movies. I told her how I was pretty much emotionally abandoned by my parents since their jobs took precedent, and once I started telling her things, even small stuff, I couldn't stop."

"They always did say it's best to get things off your chest." Tori smiled encouragingly.

"Indeed it is. I started feeling a little lighter every time I went, and last week was my last session. I went twice a week on Tuesday and Friday. She told me that my urge to pick on others is fueled by my anger towards my parents for not loving me enough. Apparently I lash out at people that try to get close to me since I never got it from them, and when people try to make me feel better or whatever I think of my parents and it just makes me mad so I say stupid things." Jade was shaking visibly at sharing these deep personal things with another person, especially Tori.

"I'm glad you told me." Tori said softly, reaching out to grab Jade's hand. She cupped it in her own and squeezed lightly, sending inaudible comfort. The clock on the wall read midnight, and Tori yawned slightly.

"If you want to go to bed you can, I'll head up and turn these lights off."

"Sounds good to me." Tori smiled and headed to the dressing room to clean up and take the dress off.

Jade climbed up to the A/V booth and turned off most of the lights, leaving only two; one that illuminated the aisle from the stage to the booth and one that shone directly above the fridge and entrance to the bathroom. She climbed back down and headed over to the bed, kicking her boots off. Tori rounded the curtain in her oversized shirt and panties, slipping into the bed without saying anything. Jade watched her closely, scanning the curves of her legs as she got comfortable under the covers. Tori didn't realize Jade was staring much to Jade's amusement, but she quickly got worried about why she was staring in the first place. Tori rolled over and faced Jade as she was slipping her skirt off, revealing dark green panties with a lace waistband. Tori stared at the mound where Jade's folds would be, quickly feeling wetness pool around her own entrance. Jade slipped into the bed and Tori hoped she wouldn't smell her arousal, closing her eyes tight to wait for the outburst. Nothing happened though, and she eventually relaxed and fell asleep.

Jade woke up Saturday afternoon at about one thirty. Tori was already up, sitting on the floor against the bed humming softly. Jade rolled over and looked over the side of the bed, her face about 6 inches from Tori's ear. Tori had the iPod earbuds in and was humming along to a song that Jade could barely hear, so she got the idea to give the tan girl a little start. Jade inched forward as softly as she could and nipped Tori's earlobe softly with her teeth, causing her to scream loudly. The noise echoed off the walls and Jade roared with laughter, burying her face into a pillow. She realized quickly that the pillow was drenched with Tori's scent, and she couldn't help but smile into it. The mixture of perfume and shampoo was intoxicating, making Jade's head spin a little bit. Tori had jumped up and was glaring at Jade intensely, holding the earbuds in her left hand.

"Jesus Jade, we talked about this months ago. If you want to kill me just do it."

Jade frowned a little and Tori laughed at her reaction, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You just took about ten years off my heart's lifespan, but it's fine."

"Well, I promise if I ever find a way to suck the souls out of dead virgins I'll teach you so you can get those years back."

Tori grimaced. "You watch too many horror movies."

"No such thing. Come on, let's eat."

The girls raided the fridge and grabbed a bunch of different meats and cheeses, planning on making some more finger sandwiches. Not the best diet in the world, but they'd gone through all the fresh fruit almost immediately. Tori saved an apple and a full melon by hiding them in the back of the fridge behind a large turkey that was thawing out. She pulled them out and set them on the catering cart they used as a counter and headed for the other one, looking for a knife to cut the melon. Jade set up a few different stations on the counter with the different meats and cheeses so it would be easier to walk around and make what they wanted. Once Tori had cubed the fruit she ran up to the soundboard and plugged the iPod in, turning on some music so it played over the speakers. Jade smiled and tapped her foot as she made her lunch, surprised to find she was in a considerably better mood than the day before.

After they ate their fill they cleaned up together, putting everything back before sitting back on the edge of the bed. They sat with a space in between them that could easily house a large person, staring at the floor without speaking. Jade was more comfortable around Tori than she ever had been which was apparent by her actually sitting there with her, but the fact that there was nothing to do was weighing on both of them. Suddenly Tori jumped up off the bed and disappeared around the corner, and Jade wondered if maybe nature suddenly called out of nowhere. She giggled at the thought and before she knew it Tori had reappeared, the sound of rolling wheels accompanying her. A TV set rolled around to the foot of the bed and Jade beamed at the promise of being able to watch some movies to pass the time. She hopped up off the bed and found the cord to the TV and held it, looking around for an extension cord that would reach. She found one and plugged it in, testing the TV to make sure it worked. It flicked on and the sound of snow crackled around them. The VCR turned on and made the screen a harsh blue color, meaning that it was ready to play. Tori went back to where she found the TV and grabbed a small box to bring back to their new living room. She sat the box on the bed and both of them went through it excitedly, wondering what they would find to watch.

Jade set aside a copy of the original Nightmare on Elm Street that they'd used sophomore year in their fear lessons. Tori saw the case and scrunched her nose which didn't get missed by Jade. She laughed and Tori blushed a little, looking away back into the box. Tori hated horror movies, but the reason she blushed was a fleeting thought that maybe she could curl up into Jade's side at the scary moments and Jade wouldn't protest. The thought brought the fire back to her stomach and her ever present ache for release. Jade watched with amusement as different reactions flashed across Tori's face from one moment to the next, wondering what the pretty girl was thinking about. Jade decided to play around a little and grabbed a movie with two girls on the cover called I Can't Think Straight. She wondered if Tori's bashfulness was just around her or if she really had a thing for girls, and this would be a fun way to find out. Jade had always wanted to try being with another woman herself, so her experiment could turn out to be fun.

"Hey I found one, I'm gonna put it in."

"What's it called?"

"Something about thinking or something, the title is kinda worn. Looks good, though."

"Okay, I'll grab some water."

They laid on the bed and watched the movie quietly. When it became apparent what the movie was about, Tori immediately got fidgety and thought about excusing herself to the bathroom and staying in there for the rest of it, claiming she didn't feel good. She knew Jade would get suspicious about that, so she would have to try her best to make it through the movie without being too obvious. Jade watched her out of the corner of her eye and smiled wide when Tori couldn't make her eyes stay on the screen. When the two girls kissed Tori's breath would catch in her throat and she would look away, her cheeks burning red. Jade felt a bubbling in her stomach at Tori's adorable shyness, so she rolled over to face her.

"Do you like girls, Tori?" Jade asked, surprised at herself but keeping her tone steady.

"W-What?" Tori stammered, not making eye contact.

"You've had your eyes everywhere but the TV and on me for the entire movie. When they started getting intimate you got really fidgety and stopped paying attention. Is it because you're turned on by it or you're disgusted by it? I'm just curious."

"I'm not disgusted by it, no." Tori said softly, playing with the edge of the blanket.

"Are you curious? Ever though about trying?" Tori didn't answer, and Jade thought she maybe just needed a little encouragement. "I have."

Tori's eyes were wide when she trained them on Jade. "Really?"

"Yeah. I found a porno mag in my brother's room one day. It had a girl on girl on scene and they looked like they were having a lot of fun. I thought about it, imagining what the silky smooth skin of a woman would feel like pressed up against me. Hair falling in curtains around my face, the smell of perfume and sex." Jade caught herself going on and stopped abruptly at the feeling of wetness in her panties.

Tori's breathing had become shallow and quick. Her nipples were hard and really sensitive, sending shivers down her spine when her bra rubbed up against them. "Yeah. I mean, I've thought about it before. I think all girls have at one point."

"Maybe. But have you thought about it more than once? Maybe in school or in public where you shouldn't?" Tori's face reddened even more and Jade smiled reassuringly. "It's okay to admit it. I've had situations before where I've seen a pretty girl at the grocery store or something and my mom tries to ask me what I want for dinner but all I can think about is eating something...else."

Tori closed her eyes and the ache in her center was pounding with force. Her hands felt clammy and her thoughts were on Jade once again. In her mind's eye she straddled Jade this time, both of them fully baring themselves to eachother. Tori nipped at Jade's neck, planting small kisses along her jawline as their breasts pressed together. The feeling Jade's hard buds pressing into hers made her center dripping wet and she felt the juices slide down her inner thigh freely. Jade readjusted herself and felt the wetness drip onto her pubic bone and she moaned in ecstasy, making Tori dig her nails into Jade's shoulder. She heard her name being called but Jade's lips weren't moving, and suddenly she snapped out of it.

"Earth to Tori" Jade said, shaking her lightly with a hand on her hip.

"Sorry, I kinda floated away for a second there." Tori could smell the musky scent from her wetness as she adjusted in the bed, praying it was only noticeable since it was right under her nose. The movie had ended and Jade got up to put in something else, giving Tori time to breathe. She reached down and cupped herself, squeezing her fingers against her nether lips hard while pressing on her clit with her palm. The sensation almost made her slip out a moan but she bit her bottom lip to keep it from escaping. Jade crawled back in and Tori turned to the screen, noticing she'd put in the horror movie. Jade smiled and Tori silently wondered how she was going to get through the rest of this weekend.

During the murder scenes Tori covered her face with the blankets, still able to smell her arousal for Jade. After the first couple of times Jade scooted over and laid right next to Tori so their arms were touching in a move to make her feel more secure. When loud noises happened or someone screamed Tori buried her head into Jade's ribs and Jade put her arm around Tori's shoulders, chuckling softly at her fright. Halfway through the movie Tori had jumped into Jade's side once more, but after the scene was over she didn't move. Jade didn't make any moves that would suggest she was uncomfortable so Tori stayed snuggled into her, enjoying the warmth and security. Jade looked down at the fragile and adorable girl, rubbing small circles into her shoulder with her fingers. Tori closed her eyes and Jade couldn't fight back the smile that formed on her lips, and she wondered if maybe there was something between them.

An hour later the movie was over but Tori had fallen asleep, so Jade didn't want to move. It was early, only eight o'clock, but their sleeping patterns had gotten messed up from napping during the day and not having any sunlight. Tori snored lightly and her breathing was deep and regular, floating up and down in a trance-like rhythm. Jade thought about the movie they had watched first, how the girls looked at eachother so affectionately and their embraces were so intense. She thought she'd recognized one of the looks they had given eachother as a look that Tori had given her the night before, but she passed up the thought as something that couldn't possibly happen. Jade was rough around the edges, too hard for her own good. She'd ruined her relationship with Beck by not being able to let down her walls, and she found it impossible for anyone to like her, especially another girl, especially Tori. She felt kind of down thinking about it, but a quick glance at her current situation showed her that maybe she was wrong. Tori looked so peaceful and comfortable cuddled up next to her, and she couldn't help but wonder if she was secretly glad they found the horror movie because she assumed this would happen.  
Tori woke up an hour later still clung to Jade's side. She wiped her eyes and Jade smiled down at her, noticing her slight bedhead and thinking she looked cute when she first woke up. Tori looked at the TV and realized the movie was over, quickly sitting up in her own spot.

"How long was I out?"

"About two hours."

"I'm sorry. I guess this whole no sunlight thing go to me."

"It's okay. You looked comfortable so I didn't want to move you."

Tori smiled brightly. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm gonna go freshen up a bit. There's some toothpaste and wipes in the dressing room that'll do me a bit of good."

Jade had thought the same thing, needing to clean herself up a bit as well. Telling the story about the porno she found had gotten her a little excited and the wetness had clung to her, making her uncomfortable. Tori slipped out from under the covers and disappeared into the bathroom. She slowly pulled her panties down and they popped off her center due to the stickiness. They were still a little wet and the heat from her center was still pulsating. Tori closed her eyes gently at the thought of just how wet Jade made her, and when she brought a towelette to her folds electricity shot through her so hard she almost fell down. She used the wall as a support system to finish cleaning up and put her shorts back on commando, dropping her panties into the cubbyhole at the bottom of the bedside table on her side.

Jade noticed she had come out with the undergarments in her hand and the thought of Tori going commando made heat flash into her own center, so she got up quickly and went to do the same thing. She returned and Tori was sitting on the edge of the bed quietly, smiling as Jade came back into the room.

"Want to watch something else? We'll probably fall asleep easier."

"Sure, whatever you want." Tori said, sliding back under the covers.

Jade found a copy of Scream, one of her favorite movies and put it in. Tori saw the title screen and glanced over at Jade with an eyebrow raised.

"What? I like this movie."

Tori laughed and turned to face the blue eyed beauty, tucking her hands under her face.

The movie played and they watched as they did before, breathing slowly and quietly. Tori watched Jade's reactions to the different scenes, smiling at how her eyes lit up when someone died a gruesome death. She was one of a kind, and Tori really liked the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. Someone said something funny and Jade's soft laugh bubbled out, and before Tori knew it she was on top of Jade kissing her, for real this time. She cupped Jade's face with both of her hands, pressing her lips down hard. Her center straddled Jade's tight stomach and the two of them were almost perfectly still for a minute until Tori realized that Jade wasn't kissing back. She opened her eyes in fear and saw Jade's icy blues staring back at her, wide and searching. A flood of disappointment and guilt and shame filled Tori from her stomach to her eyes that threatened to spill tears, so she jumped off of Jade and scrambled to the side of the bed.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Jade I couldn't help it." Jade didn't say anything, she just laid in the same spot and kept her wide eyes trained on Tori. "I was watching you and you were actually happy and smiling and your eyes were so pretty and your laugh just filled me up and I couldn't control it." Tori buried her face in her hands trying as hard as she could to not cry. It was bad enough that she'd just jumped her friend in the middle of a movie, she didn't need to make her feel guilty by crying over it. Jade cleared her throat finally and managed to peep out her name.

"Tori..."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I'm gonna go find somewhere else to sleep so this isn't as awkward."

She got up and jogged to the side of the stage, taking the stairs down to the aisle. Jade watched her go without saying anything. She didn't know what to say, and she wasn't even sure her voice would work a second time. The kiss had stolen all of her oxygen, blanked her mind. The feeling of Tori on top of her, those plump pink lips against hers, her hot breath against her neck and the feeling of her hair tickling her shoulder. Jade's body shook from top to bottom. She had never been kissed like that before, with such passion and fervor. Such need. Tori felt almost primal on top of her, an animalistic seductress taking what she wanted without asking. The thought made Jade's center flood with wetness and she closed her eyes, basking in the moment just passed.

An hour went by and Jade was still wide awake with Tori on her mind. She couldn't get the image of those chocolate irises burning with passion out of her mind. Of all the times she was with Beck he never looked at her that way, and she knew she had never looked at him that way. The amount of emotion behind a look like that kind of scared Jade, since she wasn't used to a whole lot of feeling being directed towards her. The thought made her feel even worse as she realized that since Tori did have that much passion that her failure to reciprocate made Tori feel even worse. Jade looked over to the theater seats and found Tori after a minute of searching. It was dark up there but she found her huddled mass towards the top by the main entrance. Before she knew what she was doing Jade got up out of the bed and walked towards Tori, hoping that her last minute decision wouldn't ruin their friendship.

Tori heard the footsteps coming and lifted her head slightly, taking in the silhouette of Jade as it came closer to her. Jade noticed Tori's eyes were red rimmed, signaling that she'd been up here crying. They looked at eachother for a minute without moving before Jade extended a hand silently. Tori looked at it and then up to Jade, wondering what was about to happen. She didn't ask, and instead took Jade's hand and stood up, making their way back to the living room and the bed. Jade was the first one to reach it and she turned to face Tori as she made the last few steps to the edge. Tori eyed her thoughtfully, and before she could say anything Jade lifted her shirt up over her head, exposing a black lace bra that held her generously sized breasts in place. Tori's mouth fell open and her look mimicked the way Jade had looked at her earlier, her eyes scanning over Jade's chest. Jade continued by slipping her skirt down to show the dark green panties again, then she walked forward to stand right in front of Tori. She reached for Tori's oversized shirt and grabbed the hem, looking Tori in the eyes questioningly. Tori shook her head yes so Jade lifted from the bottom, pulling the shirt over Tori's head as she lifted her arms. Jade remembered that Tori didn't have any panties on so she pulled her towards the bed in her bra and shorts and they laid down side by side.

Tori's breathing, or lack thereof, was labored and intense. Jade looked at Tori longingly, realizing in that moment that she'd had more feelings for her than she ever would have thought. Tori's eyes were soft and shining, almost pleading. Jade's body shook at the sight, her fingers lightly trailing along Tori's curves to rest on her hip. Tori shook just as hard as Jade and her eyes closed at her touch, scooting herself closer. Jade finally closed the gap and pressed her lips to Tori's this time, almost moaning at the pressure she received back. Tori pushed towards her with surprising strength, yearning for them to become one. Jade tangled her fingers in Tori's hair, parting her lips a little to allow her tongue's entry. As soon as Tori pushed her tongue in to Jade's mouth Jade let out a moan, causing Tori to suck in a breath at the sound. Jade wildly thought of the Succubus feeding off of sexual energy and the look in Tori's eyes at that moment made her literally drip between her legs. She reached down slid her panties off, casting them to the side of the bed. Tori reached around her back and popped off her own bra, exposing her supple breasts. Jade's eyes instantly went down to take them in. They were perfectly shaped and perky, with small pink nipples that made her center throb. The buds were already hard and Jade leaned down to take one in her mouth causing Tori to cry out. The sound echoed throughout the theater and both girls shook violently at the reverberations. Jade unhooked her bra and slipped it off while Tori undid her shorts, lifting up on her back to slide them down. Jade's eyes traced from her perfect cheekbones down the slope of her neck, to her aesthetic breasts and down her flat, toned stomach. She watched as Tori slid the shorts down her thighs slowly and the motion made her almost violently horny.

Once they were both bare they went back to kissing, exploring eachother's bodies while twisting tongues. Tori couldn't believe that something she'd thought about for so long was actually happening, and every moment that went by made her wetter. She slipped an arm under Jade's body and tugged, signaling her to get on top. She did, lowering her center on to Tori's waistline. The wetness from Jade's slick heat dripped onto her stomach and made a schlicking noise as they moved, causing her to practically scream when Jade nipped at her neck. She ran her hands down Jade's sides to her ass, grabbing it with both hands and squeezing, pulling her down and pushing up at the same time. The effect was immediate as Jade's clit rubbed against Tori's stomach and she bit her neck on accident. Tori moaned over and over as Jade's wetness dripped over her hips and down onto the sheets, feeling the nips at her neck and collar bone from Jade's teeth. When she couldn't take it anymore she flipped them over so Jade was on the bottom, staring up at her like a child on Christmas morning. She mimicked the motions that Jade did, kissing and nibbling down her neck, gaining longer and louder moans as she went. Her lips trailed down to the valley between Jade's breasts, kissing up the inside of the right one before taking the hard nipple between her lips. Jade's back arched and Tori sucked hard, raking her teeth along it from top to bottom. She mirrored the other side and when both nipples were hard and wet she tweaked them with her fingers, causing Jade to cry out in pleasure.

Tori continued making her way down, dragging her tongue across the lower part of Jade's belly button. She got to her pubic bone and as she made small kisses down the center Jade started to shake violently, bucking her hips involuntarily. Tori smiled and ran her hands up and down Jade's midsection, successfully distracting her for a second before she ran a flat wet tongue from the bottom to the top of Jade's sex.

"Oh FUCK!" Jade cried, her hands fisting large clumps of the sheets.

"I was wondering if I'd get a word out of you" Tori said with a husky voice, smiling before she went back on the attack.

Jade closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head, concentrating on her center and the things Tori was doing. Tori used her fingers to spread Jade's lips open, tonguing around trying to find what she liked best. She swirled the tip of her tongue around the entrance, licking up all of the wetness that had pooled up from their foreplay. The musky scent and sweet taste sent her head into a tailspin as she closed her eyes and inhaled, swallowing all of the juice she could lick up. Jade looked down between her breasts and saw Tori lapping up her wetness with eagerness which only suited to make her flood even more. Tori's eyes sparkled as the pale beauty got wetter just for her, and she took the opportunity to up the stakes.

Jade let out a sharp cry when Tori inserted her middle finger, curling it upward to try and find her spot. She pushed in and pulled out in a quick rhythm, eventually working her way to two fingers, inciting a string of profanities from Jade. She smiled as Jade cried out, thrusting her hips to meet Tori's fingers. Tori used her other hand to pull back the hood and started attacking her clit. She took the almond shaped button between her lips and sucked hard, even nibbling it a bit with her teeth.

"Oh my god!" Jade breathed, her head lolling side to side.

"Are you gonna come for me, Jade?" Tori asked in the sweetest voice she could muster. The question and the sweetness of her voice sent Jade into overdrive.

"Yes, please don't stop!" Jade moaned, grabbing a handful of Tori's hair.

Tori moaned a little at the rough pull sucked on her clit harder, quickening her pace with her fingers. "You taste so good Jade."

Hearing Tori say her name sent her over the edge. Jade arched her back so hard that she was legitimately doing a cheerleader-style back bend, and Tori used the new position to her advantage, switching places by shoving her tongue deep into Jade's heat and using her hand to rub her clit.

"Yes! Tori baby right there!"

She sucked and licked all the juice she could, climaxing herself as Jade rode out her own orgasm, screaming Tori's name over and over until her voice was too hoarse to say anything. Jade dropped back down onto the bed and panted hard, trying to catch her breath. Tori nipped at her lips for a little longer and cleaned her up with her tongue the best she could before crawling up to face her. Jade's eyes were glossed over and it looked like she could see through time. Tori smiled wide at the effect she had on the girl.

"T-Tori..."

"I'm right here, honey." Tori answered softly, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Jade tasted herself on Tori's lips and immediately deepened the kiss, licking her tongue to taste all she could. Tori smiled hard into the kiss and broke it, bringing her still wet fingers up to Jade's lips. Jade took them into her mouth immediately and sucked on them, cleaning every bit of juice off she could. Tori dropped her hand back to her side to hold herself up and Jade sighed deeply, barely able to keep her eyes open. Tori kissed her neck a bit and made her way up to her ear, whispering softly.

"I made myself come just by eating you out." She softly nibbled Jade's earlobe after she said it, feeling the tingling in her center.

Jade whimpered loudly and brought her hands to Tori's hips, grinding their sexes together as she leaned in for another kiss. They kissed with meaning, biting lips and moaning so low they were almost growls of pure lust. Jade shoved a hand in between them and inserted a finger into Tori who shrieked instantly, pushing hot breath into Jade's throat. She rode Jade's finger up and down as they continued to kiss, and Jade worked in a second finger as Tori drew close again. Tori nuzzled into Jade's neck and rode her fingers for their full length, squeezing her walls around them as tight as she could while moaning her pleasure. Jade felt Tori start to shake and soon as she got louder, Jade sunk her teeth into Tori's shoulder, biting down hard as she finger fucked the tan woman into oblivion.

Twenty minutes later the two of them were still lying naked next to eachother, too drained to do anything at all. They cuddled in silence, finally having regulated their breathing again. Tori was the first to make a move as she rolled over to face Jade.

"So, what just happened?"

Jade laughed loudly, one of those belly laughs that make you feel good. "I have no idea Tori, but I do know that I want to do that again. Every single day."

Tori joined into Jade's laughter and draped her arm over her stomach, her breasts pressed into Jade's side. Their bodies were damp with a thin layer of sweat and the bed sheets were soaked with lady cum. The living room smelled like sex and sweat and hot breath, and they both basked in the warm glow of the best orgasms they'd ever had. Jade took a deep breath and pulled the covers up over them, turning her head to press a kiss to Tori's forehead. They laid in silence for another indiscernible amount of time until Tori broke it, looking up into Jade's eyes.

"I...like you Jade. I always have. That's why I was so upset about you hating me. From the first time I saw you I thought you were gorgeous and I just wanted to know you. I never imagined this would actually happen, but damn if I haven't dreamt about it a thousand times."

"I was kind of messed up at the time we met. I've been doing better and getting some things figured out, and I think we can bet better. I like you too Tori, and I always did in a way. I just don't feel the need to put you down anymore. I'm over that."

"Really?" Tori asked hopefully, nuzzling into Jade's neck again.

"Really."

Sunday morning found them both in the same spot at noon. Jade was the last to wake up again, probably from all of the work Tori put into her the night before. Tori was sitting on a chair next to the bed listening to the iPod again when Jade rolled over. She smiled and waved, and Jade noticed there was no bra strap on the shoulder where her shirt hung over, and her nipples poked through easily. Jade bit her lip when she noticed and Tori smiled even wider, winking softly. She mouthed "good morning" and Jade took a deep breath, stretching her body out. The workout she received did her a lot of good.

"I have good news" Tori said, still smiling.

"Really? What good news could you possibly have being stuck in here. You're not pregnant?"

Tori laughed and shut the iPod off. "No you big goof, I found a way out."

Jade's eyes shot open and she jumped out of the bed, not realizing she was still naked. Tori raised her eyebrows and raked over her figure, licking her lips appreciatively. Jade looked at herself and blushed slightly, picking up her clothes in a haste. She dressed and headed for the bathroom to clean up a bit and when she returned she had another sandwich for breakfast.

"So where is this exit?"

"It's on the other side of the wall over there."

"I thought that was all storage?"

"It is, but there's a ladder to the roof with a fire escape. I checked it earlier and it opens. I sat on the roof for like an hour before you woke up."

Jade smiled at the prospect of getting out of there and having a nice hot shower and some different food. Fresh air. But she also felt a little sad that their little situation was coming to an end. "Hey Tor?"

"Hmm?" she replied softly, tying her shoes better.

"Is uh, are we gonna be...different now?"

Tori stopped what she was doing and looked up at the sound of Jade's voice. "What do you mean?"

"Are we friends? Or are we something else? I don't really know what's going on."

"Neither do I, I guess we'll have to figure that out. I'd like to be...something more." Tori blushed hard and looked away.

"Me too" Jade said, smiling at the fact that she was comfortable enough to say so.

"Alright then. Let's clean some of this up and get out of here."

The girls balled up all of the sheets and stuff and put everything into one of the oversized pillow cases, setting it by the door of the dressing room. They arranged the catering carts back where they originally were and made sure everything edible was in the fridge. Tori straightened up the dressing room area where all the makeup was and rehung the dress she'd worn the other day. Jade gathered the trash and water bottles and put them in the correct areas before pushing the TV back to where Tori had found it. Once everything was clean Tori lead Jade over to the ladder and they climbed up quickly. The fresh air was amazing and Jade felt better already. The sun was bright overhead and it was nice and warm. Tori showed her where the fire escape was and they headed over, but before Tori could start her way down Jade stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Thanks for coming back last night."

"You're welcome."

They smiled and shared another passionate kiss before heading down the ladder.


End file.
